


About socks, bribery and sexual frustration

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Sanvers - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, sanvers established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been happily married for almost six years now and they have a perfect life. Good jobs, a wonderful home, an amazing toddler daughter.But managing being parents and preserving their sexual life is hard, especially when their daughter has decided that sleeping is boring, basically wiping out their privacy.Fortunately,  Maggie is a woman of many surprises and she will eventually find a solution.«Alex laughed softly at that. “Bribery? Maggie Sawyer, I’m surprised.”“Desperate times, Danvers. Desperate times."»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeello!  
> I really hope you'll like this new story. I simply love Alex and Maggie as parents and couldn't help but write this kind of smutty, kind of fluffy story.
> 
> The first chapter is just a big, huge, enormous teasing part... just as a sort of foreplay. The second chapter will be very smutty on the other hand, so if you're not comfortable with that, stop at chapter one!
> 
> Enjoy! (And review, I am so eager to know your opinion and a little worried too.)

Zola was going through this stage where she didn’t want to go to sleep at night. After her bath, it was beginning to take Maggie reading four stories and Alex singing at least two songs to just start to get her eyes to droop. They didn’t understand it. She was just as active as always so it wasn’t as if she didn’t have reason to be tired enough to go to sleep. It was beginning to become frustrating but Maggie and Alex didn’t know how to fix it. 

“Why are you even bothering?” Alex murmured late one night as Maggie’s hand brushed across her breast and her lips grazed along the line of her jaw. “She’s going to want one of us soon and it’s pointless to start something we can’t finish.”

“This is never pointless,” the detective responded in her ear as her thumb brushed over Alex’s nipple. 

Her body reacted and her hand slipped over her shoulder, feeling Maggie’s tight muscle. Alex closed her eyes and all of her own muscles seemed to relax as she turned herself over to her wife without further protest. She lifted her arms and Maggie pulled her tee-shirt off over her head, tossing it aside. The agent never slept in a bra and she didn’t hesitate now in lowering her mouth to one breast while her hand caressed the other unattended mound. 

Alex’s own fingers tunneled through her long and wavy hair and down her back, pulling Maggie closer as their bare legs tangled together, her soft skin rubbing against hers and her hips already lifting to come into contact with hers. 

“Mama!” Zola suddenly called out from her bedroom down the hallway and Alex suppressed a sigh as Maggie couldn’t hold in the groan that erupted from her chest. This was the third time she had called out for one of them in the past two hours. 

She lifted her head from Alex’s breasts and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Why wasn’t Zola asleep? She was three. She needed her sleep. And Maggie needed to have sex with her wife – something besides the desperate quickies they had the mornings before their alarm clocks began to blare with the new day. 

As she reluctantly crawled off the bed, Maggie couldn’t stand to watch Alex pull her tee-shirt back on, hiding her near naked body from her hungry eyes, and she felt her own body grew tight with mounting frustration. Maggie loved her daughter. She adored her daughter. She would do anything for this daughter  but Zola was becoming a clam jam and Maggie didn’t know what to do about it. 

Taking a long and deep breath, she left the bedroom and headed down the hallway to Zola’s bedroom where her daughter was wide awake, lying beneath cupcake bed sheets and her stuffed rabbit, Hoppy, sat perched on her chest. 

“Spider,” Zola stated calmly and pointed to the corner of the ceiling above her bed. 

From the glowing light coming from her spaceship nightlight, Maggie did in fact see a black spot up in the corner but she needed a clearer look. “Close your eyes,” she warned and Zola snapped them shut before her mama flipped on the light switch on the wall next to the door. Sure enough, there was a spider in the corner and Zola knew that Maggie was the official disposer of spiders in the family. They absolutely terrified Alex and she would freeze up at the sight of even the tiniest one, no matter she was able to defeat horrific and huge aliens on a daily basis.

Maggie left the bedroom and went into the bathroom across the hall to retrieve a tissue before returning. Zola giggled as Maggie stood on her bed and she looked up, watching as her mama smashed the spider against the wall and then cleaned it up with the tissue. 

“Yay!” Zola clapped for her and Maggie couldn’t help but smile. 

She left again to flush the spider and the tissue down the toilet and then she came back into the bedroom. “Alright, Miss Zola. You need to go to sleep now,” she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, straightening her bed sheets and covering her with them again. 

“I’m not tired,” Zola shook her head, a dark curl falling into her eye. 

Maggie tried not to sigh with exasperation. “Why aren’t you tired? It’s late.”

Zola shrugged and then smiled her bright, toothy smile at her. “Are you tired, mama?” She asked, playing with Hoppy’s ear, still smiling at Maggie.

“Very,” she nodded. And  _ sexually frustrated  _ but she was keeping that to herself. She smoothed some of her hair back from her face. “What do you need? Water? Camomile tea?” 

She giggled, shaking her head. “Can we watch a movie?” 

“Zola,” she tried not to sigh. “You have to go to sleep.”

“Mama,” Zola began to whine but Maggie gave her a stern look she rarely ever used on her that promptly silenced her. 

Zola’s smile disappeared as well and she felt immediately guilty. Maggie hated being cross and strict with her. 

Usually Alex was the bad cop. They both made sure that they weren’t raising a bratty daughter and disciplined her when the occasion rose to do so but they also just wanted Zola to be happy and know that they loved her more than anything. 

It was a delicate line to balance that even two years later, they was still learning how to walk. 

Maggie’s relationship with her parents had always been so delicate and she  couldn’t bear the idea of Zola someday growing to hate her. But at the same time, she was her mom and it was her responsibility to raise her right. 

“How about this?” She straightened her sheets again. “If you go to sleep tonight, right now, I’ll let you stay up  _ all _ night tomorrow night.”

Zola’s eyes widened at the proposition. “Really? Really, mama?” Her eyes were practically sparkling and her bright smile reappeared wide across her face. 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile a little herself. She nodded, “Really, really. But only if you go to sleep right now and stay asleep for the rest of the night.” 

Zola promptly rolled onto her side and hugged Hoppy to her chest, snapping her eyes shut. “Good night, mama,” she said and Maggie stood up from the bed only to kneel down next to it. Again, she smoothed some of her hair back. She had always been such a beautiful baby and now, she was blooming into a beautiful little girl with her dark skin, pale and plump pink lips, her black curly hair and hazel brown eyes that were identical to hers, even though they were not biologically related. Maggie was already dreading her teenage years when hormones kicked in. 

“Good night, Zola,” she said softly. “I love you very much.”

“I love you very much, too, mama,” she said, her eyes remaining closed, “And I love mommy, too”. 

Maggie smiled before leaning down and kissing her on the side of the head. 

She headed towards the door, looking back at her as she flipped off the overhead light. Then she turned away and began heading down the hallway back to her and Alex’s bedroom at the end of the hallway. 

Inside of their bedroom, Alex was sitting up, leaning against the headboard with a scientific journal in her hands. She was wearing her black-rimmed glasses she wore late at night when she couldn’t sleep herself and reading was her usual cure for that and in addition to the tee-shirt and panties, she also now wore a pair of loose-fitting gray wool knee-socks that made Maggie stop the instant she saw them. Alex lifted her eyes from her book and saw her wife standing at the foot of the bed, staring at her. 

“My feet were cold,” she explained to her, drawing her knees up to her chest. 

“Where did you get those?” Maggie asked as she reached an arm out behind her, closing the door to the bedroom, barely hearing as it clicked shut in its frame. The entire time, she never took her eyes off Alex’s incredible legs wrapped up in those stockings of hers. 

“I got them when I was at Victoria’s Secrets,” Alex looked at her curiously. Maggie’s entire body seemed to have gone completely rigid. “They were having a sale on their panties and I saw these and thought they were adorable.”

Adorable wasn’t really the word the detective would use to describe them.  _ Fucking hot _ were words she would rather use. 

“Do you like them?” She then asked though she saw the familiar darkening of Maggie’s eyes. 

“I’m going to need you to take your shirt off,” she nearly ordered and her voice was low and almost sounded hoarse as she continued staring at Alex without blinking.

Alex didn’t seemed surprised by her command but doubt flickered in her eyes. “Zola…”

“I told her that if she goes to sleep tonight, I’ll let her stay up all night tomorrow,” Maggie explained, her eyes still focused on the knee high socks. 

Alex laughed softly at that. “Bribery? Maggie Sawyer, I’m surprised.”

“Desperate times, Danvers. Desperate times. The shirt…” she trailed off. 

Alex smiled faintly, almost shyly, as she set her journal aside and pulled herself up on her knees in the middle of the bed. When she reached for her glasses however, Maggie stopped her with a shake of her head. 

“Leave those on, too.”

Alex pushed them up the bridge of her nose and then crossing her arms, she pulled her tee-shirt back off over her head and tossed it aside. She now was before Maggie in her glasses, a pair of black ruffled panties and the gray stockings.

“Holy… fuck,” Maggie released on a stream of breath and Alex felt herself warm with blush. 

They had been married for almost six years already but she still loved Maggie staring at like that. She loved knowing that she wanted her so much and seemingly all of the time. She would catch Maggie looking at her like this at what could only be described as the most random of times. Frying bacon at the stove in the morning for breakfast (which was, in fact, the only thing that Alex was allowed to cook, since her personal record of burning every meals she had attempted to make). Taking out the garbage. Changing the bed sheets in the bedroom. She would catch Maggie looking at her like that and she knew sex was in the foreseeable future. She loved that she seemed to be almost addicted to her; her body craving hers. Maggie wanted her as much as Alex wanted her because seeing her standing there wearing a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts, her dark hair long and wild, she was the most gorgeous woman Alex had ever seen and she was all hers. Maggie always made her stomach dissolve into a pool of molten and her fingers always itched to touch her. 

Alex kneeled in the middle of the bed and with a faint smile, she beckoned Maggie closer. Their eyes remained locked as Maggie stood at the very foot of the bed, her knees pressed to the mattress but she didn’t climb on. 

“Are we sure about Zola?” Alex asked. 

Maggie swallowed thickly, unable to answer, too busy watching every one of Alex’s moves, but she managed to nod as Alex smiled before slowly, teasingly, turned herself around and laid down on her stomach in front of her wife. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She brushed her lips along her jawline and she can’t help but smile when Maggie whispered: “What was that?”  
> “Frustration,” Alex answered and Maggie closed her eyes, smiling as well. “Lots and lots of frustration. And I assume my stockings did something to you, too.”  
> “I am thinking about sending Victoria’s Secret a thank you note,” she still smiled, her eyes twinkling, and they both burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> I am a little bit overwhlemed by the kind response last chapter had, thank you so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking this story. It means a lot to me :)
> 
> Honestly I am worried about this chapter, filled with... smut. I am always unsure about it, especially beacause I want it to mean something, to represent their love and the desire they feel for each other and I hate if it will turn out only about a description of sex. 
> 
> Please, let me know your opinion and give me your advice, if you want to.
> 
> Now, enjoy this chapter :D

_Alex kneeled in the middle of the bed and with a faint smile, she beckoned Maggie closer. Their eyes remained locked as Maggie stood at the very foot of the bed, her knees pressed to the mattress but she didn’t climb on._

_“Are we sure about Zola?” Alex asked._

_Maggie swallowed thickly, unable to answer, too busy watching every one of Alex’s moves, but she managed to nod as Alex smiled before slowly, teasingly, turned herself around and laid down on her stomach in front of her wife._

* * *

 

Maggie breathed heavily, her body so tense, she was going to snap. 

Alex had to touch her, so her fingers gathered in the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down. Alex bit her lip, watching Maggie impatiently removing her tank top and kicking the sorts away, standing gloriously naked in front of her wife. She felt Alex staring directly at her and she had no idea how she was managing to control herself right now. She wanted her. She wanted to spin her around, pin her on her back and make her cry out and ask for more. So, Maggie leaned forward and physically lifted Alex on her knees. 

The agent gave her a quizzical look but before Maggie could do anything, she fastened her lips  to the pulse point of her throat where her neck and shoulder met and when she began to suck, the detective moaned.

“Alex,” she gasped and then she felt her fingers pinching at her hardening nipples. “Oh,  _ yes _ .”

Maggie groaned and then Alex grabbed her cheeks and her mouth already opened as she tugged her towards her and captured her lips with hers in a kiss. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Alex squealed and giggled into her mouth, and Maggie closed her arms around her waist, lifting her up. She grinned and Alex laughed as Maggie playfully dropped her onto the bed.

Alex smiled, breathlessly, flopping down onto her back, but her wife didn’t follow. Instead, she remained standing next to the bed, grinning, looking at her. The redhead propped herself up on her elbows. Between the two of them, she was the only one still wearing anything and it was a mere scrap of lace panties \- besides her stockings and eyeglasses. When Maggie made a move to crawl onto the bed, Alex stopped her, putting her foot on her stomach. Maggie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed, biting on her lower lip. “Are we sure about Zola?” She asked.

Maggie gave her a bright dimple-y grin, one hand curving around her ankle while the other slowly began rubbing the back of her calf up and down. “Absolutely.”

Alex smiled, pulling her foot away. “Good answer.”

“Permission to come aboard?” She asked and she laughed.

“Permission definitely granted,” the agent nodded.

Maggie’s hands slid up Alex’s soft wool-clad knees caressing them and Alex lifted her hips, letting her slowly pull her ruffled panties down so she was as naked as her wife when she finally slowly crawled onto the bed. The redhead closed her eyes, exhaling a sigh of pleasure, as Maggie’s lips trailed up one of her thighs to her hip and then across to her stomach. Alex's fingers found her hair, gripping dark lock, while she was holding her hips. Her tongue dipped into her bellybutton and Maggie smiled against her stomach when Alex laughed at how it tickled her.

“When was the last time I tickled you?” She asked.

“It’s been a long time for a lot of things,” Alex answered, her head already spinning. She kept her eyes closed but she felt every move Maggie made. Her hands were warm on her thighs as she spread them open and Alex moaned as she felt each breath exhaled on her skin. She gasped and her back arched off the bed the instant Maggie put her mouth on her, tightening her grip on her hair. She realized she was probably hurting the detective but she really didn’t care when she first had her tongue circling her clit, over and over again, Alex’s entire body already starting to tingle.

“Maggie,” but that was all she was able to say and she felt her fingers slowly spread her open, the air of the bedroom cold against her heat. Maggie’s hands clamped down on her hips, keeping her pinned to the bed and then her mouth was on her again and her tongue was  _ inside _ , tasting her, licking her, driving her to the brink already.

“So wet,” Maggie said, feeling it against her tongue as she continued licking her and she could hear Alex suppressing a moan.

Alex’s  thighs pressed against Maggie’s ears and her nails dug into her scalp. Maggie looked up at her as she used her entire mouth to pleasure her – the way her chest heaved up and down as Alex tried to breath, the hard points of her nipples, her thighs trembling ever so slightly and the flush of her skin dotted with beads of sweat.

Maggie loved going down on her wife and she hated herself for depriving them both of this for so long. It drove her insane to know that they had let this happen, even though she couldn’t blame anybody for that.  Alex’s hands dropped from her hair to fist in the bed sheets, her body twisting on the bed. She had trained herself to be quiet – quiet moans, quiet sighs, even her cries of her name were quiet. Yes, she missed being loud but she would rather have silent sex with Maggie than nothing.

When she eventually fastened her lips to her clit and sucked, Alex’s back bowed clear off the bed and she cried out, her body shaking with her orgasm. She grabbed one of the pillows and bit the corner of it as she came. Her body exploded with heat and every nerve in her body ignited, standing on edge, tingling, making her shake. When it passed, her body still trembled and her chest heaved up and down as Maggie pressed kisses first to her thighs and then up her body – her stomach and ribs and each breast before reaching her neck. Their lips met and Maggie mentally gave herself a pat on the back when she felt her lips shake against hers.

“It’s been a while since you’ve had an orgasm like that,” she said and Alex smiled, finally opening her eyes to look at her. Maggie had always given her the best orgasm of her life. Before meeting her, Alex had been sure she was just one of those women who couldn’t come from intercourse. Maggie had willingly proved that there was nothing wrong in her.

“I can’t stop shaking,” Alex sighed. “Thank you.”

“I do what I can,” Maggie smirked and Alex just rolled her eyes at her cockiness. 

“Okay, Madam. I think I can wipe off that smug smile of your in at least three ways, using only my tongue.”

“Oh Goodness, I love your tongue.”

“You love  _ me _ .”

“Smartass.”

“Yep, I am definitely smarter than you and I do have a cute, hot ass, even tho-”

Maggie captured her lips, her eyes glinting with amusement. Alex was surprised but she immediately, reacted, kissing her back. Maggie’s tongue could make her dizzy, rubbing along hers, stroking the roof of her mouth. She kissed her so deeply, it made her entire body feel as if it was spinning and all she could do was hold onto her until it passed. She could never focus on anything around her when Maggie kissed her. She could only ever concentrate on Maggie and her mouth and tongue and lips. 

When she eventually pulled away, it always took Alex a moment or two to realize it – much like it did now – and when her eyelids finally fluttered open, Maggie, was looking at her, smiling. 

“I want you to get up and straddle my face.” Alex blurted out, blushing a little. 

Maggie didn’t reply, but she simply pecked her lips, before sliding from her body while Alex pushed the pillow away from under her head so she was laying completely flat. 

Maggie  sat up and then she slowly slid one leg over her chest, bringing herself on top of her wife, straddling her. Alex’s hands went to her hips, soothingly rubbing her there while Maggie was scooting forward, raising herself up on her knees until she was above her face. “Oh, god,” she murmured, flushed as she felt Alex’s eyes on her.

“You’re beautiful,” the agent murmured, staring up at the most intimate, private part of her as if she had stumbled upon some hidden temple and her fingertips glide up the outside of her thighs. She couldn’t take her eyes off the sight above her. Maggie closed her eyes, feeling her warm breath, her thumbs drawing circles on the inside of her thighs, her eyes staring at her, and she didn’t know if she could handle this. She grabbed the headboard of their bed, and her hips twitched as Alex brushed her fingers on her, smothering everywhere her wetness. “Beautiful,” she whispered again and Maggie gasped as her mouth scraped up the inside of one of her thighs and her hand curled around her hips, bringing her closer. When she eventually  licked her with the flat plane of her tongue, she moaned and almost lifted herself up from her mouth. Alex must have sensed that her hands tightened their hold on her hips, keeping her on her face. 

She  licked her again, her nose now brushing against her clit, and Maggie clenched her eyes shut, her entire body tight with tension. She probably wasn’t even realizing that she did it but her hips rocked against her face once, silently asking for more. And Alex was more than happy to give it to her.

She opened her mouth and covered Maggie completely with it, thrusting her tongue inside of her. 

“So fucking hot,” Maggie heard herself pant in a breathless whisper and her hands left the headboard to first grab her breasts, rubbing them herself. She needed to do  _ something _ because she was sitting on her wife’s face, rocking against her as her tongue stretched deep inside of her, licking her and fucking her, and it was almost too much but not enough at the same time. “Alex!” She moaned louder, her hands dropping down to her hair, grabbing it too hard. Alex nearly winced but she controlled herself. If she winced, Maggie would stop and right now, and she had just turned into an insanely hot wild woman on top of her that Alex  didn’t want her to stop for anything. 

She suddenly grabs Maggie though and she lifts her from her face, setting her down on the bed as if she weighs nothing. But she didn't keep them separated for very long. Maggie barely had time to register what happened and inhale a lungful of air before Alex was resting on her stomach just in front of her, spreading her leg and two of her fingers are inside of her, thrusting in hard and deep, and Maggie entire body arches and she cries out, neither thinking of their daughter at the moment.

Maggie opened her eyes and gripped strands of her hair, needing to hold onto her. She looked down at Alex – her bare, exposed back, her small waist and the slight flare of her hips, the perfect, tight, pale globes of her ass, the backs of her bare, smooth thighs and then those knee socks. She saw the glasses still perched on her nose and she was like a very naughty – and very sexy – librarian.

She can’t help but moan again as Alex was basically using her whole arm to fuck her, bringing it back and forth, her two fingers stretching her and pounding her from the inside out. Maggie twists and turns, her entire body is covered in a sheen of perspiration and she bent her knees, resting her feet up on the mattress and spreading herself wider. Alex took the invitation and she leaned down, fastening her lips again around her clit and that was the push that was needed for Maggie to fall completely apart. Trying to be quiet during sex was a necessity. Maggie had always been vocal during sex and sometimes, she just wanted to throw her head back and let it out. But with Zola right down the hall, they knew what volume they could reach without disturbing their young daughter. Tonight, however, just as her whole body jerked and trembled, she screamed as she came, flexing and bucking against Alex’s mouth, her muscles convulsing around her fingers. 

Alex’s fingers and tongue stayed on her though, lapping her up as if she was a treat, and when the most intense part of it began to pass, Maggie felt as if she still couldn’t breathe as Alex slowly crawled above her body, wiping her fingers on the sheets and curling on her side next to her.

“That was…” Maggie body was still trembling and she still couldn’t think and Alex kissed her temple.

Her glasses were actually a bit steamed over so  she tossed them aside before she was able to wrap her arms around Maggie’s sweaty shoulders, holding her, feeling she was still quivering from the intensity of her orgasm.

She brushed her lips along her jawline and she can’t help but smile when Maggie whispered: “What was that?” 

“Frustration,” Alex answered and Maggie closed her eyes, smiling as well. “Lots and lots of frustration. And I assume my stockings did something to you, too.”

“I am thinking about sending Victoria’s Secret a thank you note,” she still smiled, her eyes twinkling, and they both burst into laughter. 

Then Maggie’s fingers tunneled through Alex’s hair and the agent sighed: “I do have to say that this was so much better than a morning quickie.”

Maggie groaned, as Alex dropped her head to her shoulder, closing her eyes while her fingers continued to stroke her short hair. 

“We have to find a way to get Zola to get to sleep at night. We see what happens to us when we don’t fuck each other regularly.” 

Alex smiled faintly, “I loved it. I love the joking and how we could take our time. Not to mention I like when you fuck me like that. It’s like you have no control over yourself.”

“With you, I usually don’t,” Maggie replied and her thumb brushed across her forehead and then along her cheek, her eyes never leaving hers. “I love you,” she then whispered and as always, Alex’s heart quickened and her face melted into a smile of complete happiness.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back and she was still smiling when he kissed her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon, after working an unusually quiet shift at the DEO and then making a quick stop at the mall, Alex returned home to find Maggie and Zola in their large living room, Zola’s large collection of building blocks spilled out all across the floor and  _ Frozen  _ playing on the television. 

“Mommy!” Zola exclaimed the instant she saw her and dropping a triangle block, she came running. Alex quickly set her shopping bags aside and beamed, stooping down and scooping the three-year-old up in her arms and peppering her cheeks with kisses. “Hi, mommy!” Zola hugged her tightly around the neck. The little girl was trembling with excitement. Tonight, she got to stay up all night. For some reason, she had convinced herself that something truly wonderful happened late at night while she was asleep and all of the adults remained awake and she wanted to know what it was. 

“Hi, Zozo,” Alex gave her one more kiss and then set her back down on her feet. “Have you had a fun day?” She asked.

“I’m going to stay up  _ all  _ night,” Zola boasted proudly and Alex laughed, bending down and, brushing back her dark curls, kissed her head. 

“I’ve been trying to wear her out all day,” Maggie admitted, smirking, taking her turn to greet her wife. Alex laughed again as Maggie wrapped her up in hers arms, drawing her close, and she raised onto her tiptoes to kiss her. “Hi,” she then said quietly.

Alex smiled, her hands resting on her shoulders. “Hi.”

“How was the DEO today?” She asked but then she caught something from the corner of her eye and she looked at the shopping bags on the floor – a pink one in particular. 

“What the hell is that?” She asked. 

“Maggie, watch your language.” Alex frowned, before shaking her head. “”It’s nothing.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows and the agent blushed, looking away. 

“They were having a sale…” she then tried to stop her as the detective made a grab for the familiar Victoria’s Secret bag. She picked it up and Alex’s blush deepened when instead of panties, she pulled out several pairs of knee-high stockings. She stared at them for a moment before slowly turning her head and looking at her wife. Alex rubbed her lips together, unable to keep her stomach from fluttering when she saw the darkness slowly rolling into her Maggie’s eyes like a storm. 

“Mags,” she said softly, blushing but not from embarrassment. The way she was looking at her, she could sense how badly she wanted to take those stockings, throw her over her shoulder and disappear into their bedroom for the next few hours. 

“Zola,” Maggie said, still staring at Alex. “Let’s go.”

“Where we going?” The toddler asked, having returned to her blocks and beginning construction on a new tall skyscraper structure.

“We’re going to go run a few miles,” she answered and then stepped forward, putting the socks back into the bag and handing it to Alex. She then kissed her softly. “Running always makes me a bit tired,” she murmured against her lips. “Imagine what it’ll do to a three-year-old. And if it doesn't work, she’ll have a sleepover with auntie Kara tonight.”

Alex laughed, rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! And forgive me if tehre are any mistakes and/or typos.
> 
> I'd like to tell you just two more things, I promise, I'll be quick.
> 
> First of all, I'd like to take prompts about them as a family, if there is anything you want to read, just tell me (here on on my Tumblr, where you can find also the pictures of them and Zola) and I'll try to write something.
> 
> Now, I'd like to share my sadness about Sanvers storyline according to what happened at SanDiegoComicon... They said (and this is a quote) that: " Floriana is not able to return for the full season, which was a great disappointment to us. But that said, we have an amazing, beautiful story to tell in her remaining episodes that is emotional and modern and really honors the love between these two women..." Well what do you think it actually means? I don't want her to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please keep in mind I am not a native English speaker... If you want to , I will eagerly accept a betareader for my stories :)
> 
> I am on Tumblr too as ms-hgolightly, there are a lot of picture posts about Sanvers and little Zola.


End file.
